


The Misadventures Of Lyra Ardent (Vol.2)

by b0nes_r_us



Series: The Misadventures of Lyra Ardent [2]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0nes_r_us/pseuds/b0nes_r_us
Summary: This fic is about if Dexter Vex had a teenage protégée because SOW made me realise that he deserves better, damn it, and he seems less likely to fuck up as badly as Skul did with the whole Darquesse thing. Basically, it’s him, my ocs Lyra and Aurelia and the monster hunters being bros, solving crimes and having a blast because that’s what we all need right now.
Series: The Misadventures of Lyra Ardent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820044
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The Misadventures Of Lyra Ardent (Vol.2)

“So that’s why it’s never a good idea to go looking for werewolves at night with a backpack full of spoons.”  
Lyra looked at Gracious, who was sitting next to her on Dexter’s kitchen counter.  
“What were the spoons for again?” She asked through a mouthful of toast.  
“Well, you’re supposed to use silver bullets, right? We didn’t actually have any, but we did find a shop that sold antique silverware.”  
“So your plan was to throw spoons at werewolves?”  
“In retrospect, it wasn’t a very good plan.”

“What plan wasn’t any good?” Asked Donegan, who had been sitting at the table, looking like he would rather not be awake.  
“The werewolves in Belgium.”  
“Which time was that?”  
“The one with the spoons.”  
“Ah, yes. The spoons. Not your best plan, that one.”  
“I’m pretty sure it was yours, actually.”  
“Was it? I thought you had come up with it.”  
“It was either you, or the old man in the antique shop.”  
“Come to think of it, he might have just been trying to sell us spoons.”  
“Probably.” 

Lyra nodded sagely. “Could you open the jam, please?”  
“Sure.”  
She had been trying to get the damn thing open for the past two minutes, and in her concentration, hadn’t been listening to the vast majority of Gracious’ story.  
Gracious opened it with an ease that she found slightly frustrating after having struggled with it for so long, and passed it back to her. It was at this point Lyra realised that she only had slightly less than half a piece of toast left. She set the toast down on the counter, and hunted around the kitchen for a knife anyway. 

As she rummaged through the drawers, Dexter entered the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand.  
“Morning.” He sounded far too chirpy for Lyra’s jet lagged opinion. She had no idea how he did it, but Dexter always seemed to be just fine after long plane trips. Perhaps it was because unlike her, he was actually able to fall asleep on planes, or maybe it was just because he drank a lot of caffeine. Not that she was one to judge, of course. At this stage, she would probably bleed iced mocha if someone stabbed her. 

She’d woken up that morning at 5 am unable to get back to sleep, and had lain there listening to the unfamiliar sounds of New York, the constant sounds of people and construction replacing the screeching of cockatoos in her much quieter Sydney suburb. As an Australian, Lyra had been hesitant when she was asked to go to New York. She had met a few Americans before, and almost all of them had asked her stupid questions about whether she rode a kangaroo to school*, if they had the internet there**, or, surprised, had complemented her on how good her English was***. But sorcerers had been disappearing, and were then found dead without a scratch on them. Aurelia Nox, a friend of Dexter’s and also Lyra’s shapeshifting teacher, had called Lyra, Dexter and the Monster Hunters a few days ago to help with the investigation. It was an excellent opportunity to practice shapeshifting with Aurelia in person, rather than just their usual FaceTime sessions. Plus, she desperately wanted to try one of those massive pretzels she’d seen in movies. 

“So what’s the plan for this morning?” Donegan said, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.  
“We have about an hour before we have to meet Aurelia, so I might as well fill you all in now.”  
Lyra located a knife, and returned to the counter triumphantly. Dexter continued as she began to spread the jam.  
“There’s been another murder, a sorcerer Aurelia knew by the name of Octavius Scythe.”  
Shockingly, this was not the most pretentious name Lyra had heard in the two years she had known Dexter. To be honest, he was probably in the top five. She realised she’d forgotten about the cup of tea she’d made, and retrieved it from next to the kettle. She took a sip. It was slightly too bitter to enjoy, but not quite bitter enough to justify making a new one. It would have to do. 

“Again, he didn’t appear to have any injuries, and there weren’t any traces of poison in his blood. Mortal investigators concluded that he’d had a heart attack and- Lyra, would you please get that off my counter? It’s making a mess.”

She looked at Gracious. “Dexter said you have to get off the counter.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, paused for a second, and then grinned. He got off the counter, picked up the slightly-less-than-half slice of freshly jammed toast that she’d been looking forward to, and ate it.  
“I know I totally had that coming,” she said, “but still. Not cool, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> * we’ve heard this a million times and it’s never been funny  
> ** yes we do, how do you think we got here?  
> *** seriously??????
> 
> Ok so this is the first chapter of this fic and I’d love to hear your thoughts and questions about it!!


End file.
